callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russo-American War Radio Transmissions
Throughout the campaign levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that depict the invasion of the United States of America by Russia, radio traffic can be frequently heard in areas of each level. The majority of this traffic is heard in the bunker at the beginning of "Of Their Own Accord", however other radio chatter can also be heard during "Wolverines!", "Exodus", "Second Sun" and "Whiskey Hotel". Audio of the below texts can be found at the bottom of this page. Callsigns The following are the callsigns for military units that can be identified in the Radio Transmissions. Broadsword: Most likely the callsign for an armored unit, maybe a M1 Abrams, that was requested by 2-1 Alpha to destroy a T-72 and to sweep enemy in the area A-AO. Goliath: Callsign for what appears to be a commanding unit, similar to Overlord. 3-2 Echo: The callsign for an armor, most likely an APC or an M1 Abrams, that discovered a BMP-2 surrounded by enemy personnel intending on entering a residential area in the vicinity of the Main Supply Route. Wolverine: Callsign for presumed U.S Army Company. Wolverine units can be heard to be in defensive combat during the transmissions. They also state that they are in defensive positions around the Capitol Building, but the units at this position appear to be overrun. This results in Wolverine taking the most casualties of the units heard in the radio transmissions. Mongoose-1: The callsign for a dedicated Anti-Armour unit equipped with Javelin Missile Launchers. They are requested to assist Wolverine Actual's Unit, presumably because they were being hit by enemy armor. Cujo 2-1: The callsign for a flight of two F-35 Joint Strike Fighters. Cujo 2-1 checks in with Vulture upon arriving at the combat area and is instructed to give CAS to Stalker-2, who had spotted enemy armor near a large three-story factory building. Vulture: Little information, but appears to be a callsign for a commanding unit similar to Overlord. Viper: Most likely a callsign for another U.S. army company similar to Wolverine. Stalker: Callsign for Marine First Recon units. The majority of Stalker units provide recon and intel for main U.S combatants. Grizzly: Most likely the callsign for a mounted division, using light vehicles such as Humvees to move. Equipped with heavy weaponry. They encounter enemy snipers in the Federal Reserve Building and decide to level the building before they attempt to pass it with their heavy weaponry. Darkstar: Callsign for a support AWACS, in most cases a Boeing E-3 Sentry which would provide early warning and control. Darkstar would generally provide support for all units on the battlefield. Hunter: Callsign for a company of U.S Army Rangers. They are known to be in a defensive role and work alongside Wolverine, whilst being supported by Stalker. They engage the advancing enemy at Logan Circle Park and the Washington Monument, where they encounter heavy resistance. Hunter 2-1 is the callsign of Sgt. Foley's unit, who storm the Department of Commerce with Navy SEALS in order to also assist in the defensive of evacuation sites. Rhino: Callsign for what appears to be an Armored Unit; most likely APCs or Light Armour. They use thermal vision to locate and engage enemy targets, as well as call in fire support. Warhammer: Most likely an AC-130 or an artillery unit. Warhammer is requested for fire-missions, and provides fire support for Rhino when the latter spots enemy infantry in a distant building. Warpig: Callsign for Heavy Armour at the Washington Monument.They engage enemy infantry and armor. Warpig 2-2 is hit (and presumably destroyed) and Warpig 2-1 is cut off during a transmission leading to believe that they too were destroyed. Warhorse 5-1: Callsign for a flight of two A-10 Thunderbolt 2's, who provide CAS for Stalker-2, who spot enemy armour engaging a Convention Center filled with civilians. Despite being carefully guided down to the target and opening fire, enemy SAMs destroy both aircraft before they can destroy the T-72s. Radio Transmissions Unknown (at the beginning of Wolverines!): "The Russians have everything east of I-95! My sector's gonna fall within the hour! We've lost contact with (unintelligible), where's the air support? Tell them (unintelligible) prepare to engage! Enemy paratroopers have infiltrated our position. We are cut off, I repeat, we are cut off! Get down, get down! Drop that air drop and get out of here, now! Get 'em out of here, we've (unintelligible) at the interchange of I-495 and US-50!" 3-2 Echo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Echo. We are in sector, gunner up scanning with thermals. Break. I have visual on enemy armor in the vicinity of the MSR. How copy? Over." Goliath: "Roger 3-2. Goliath copies all, go ahead." 3-2 Echo: "Roger. Errmm... We have a BMP-2 at map grid: 315298. Target is surrounded by multiple personnel carrying small arms, err... entering what appears to be a residential area. Requesting permission to engage. Over." Goliath: "Uhh, negative 3-2. The ROE prohibit engaging enemies in close proximity to civilian dwellings at this time. Out." 2-1 Alpha: "2-1 Bravo, 2-1 Alpha... Interrogative:... What is the status of the man down? Over" 2-1 Bravo: "2-1 Alpha, this is 2-1 Bravo... Be advised: we'll take care of him. Out." Wolverine 3-2: "Wolverine 3, Wolverine 3-2... Possible foot mobiles with RPGs approaching at your 4 o'clock". 2-2: (panicked) "3 o'clock, 3 o'clock! Check your fire, check your fire!" Unknown 2-2 squad member: "Contact left! Contact left! 2-2: (panicked) "2-3, 2-2! I need a SAW covering the left side right now or we're going to get pinned down!" 3-2 Bravo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Bravo, we have a man down, I repeat, we have a man down! Requesting CAS-EVAC. How copy? Over." Goliath: "Solid copy 3-2 Bravo, negative on CAS-EVAC, do what you can. Out." Unknown 3-2: "3-1, 3-2! You need to get your squad over on the left side and take down that RPG!" Unknown 2-1: "2-1, 2-1, get the hell off me, I need suppressive fire on the left side, left side!" Wolverine Actual: "Mongoose 1, this is Wolverine Actual. Request Javelin support on the north ridge at map grid: 225313. How copy? Over." Mongoose 1: "Roger Wolverine, Mongoose. Solid copy on all, Javelin support is moving into position in this time. Stand by." Cujo 2-1: "Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Checking in a flight of two F-35s, orbiting west, 20 miles, at Angels 12. Ordnance to follow:... ahh, four laser Mavericks, two HARMs, six-five GBU 12s, 600 rounds a piece. 0+40 Time on Station. Ready for tasking." Vulture: "Cujo 2-1, this is Vulture, solid copy on all, break. We are in contact with Stalker-2; a Marine Recon Platoon north of the MSR. They've glassed three T-72s in the area. I need you to push sixteen clicks north of MSR Nine to map grid: 257798, how copy over?" Cujo 2-1: "Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Solid copy. Errr... Pushing north of MSR Nine to map grid: 257798... err... I understand we are operating under restricted ROE? Over." Vulture: "Uhh, negative on that restricted ROE Cujo 2-1. You are cleared to prosecute any other targets of opportunity in that grid square. Over." Cujo 2-1: "Cujo 2-1 copies." Vulture: "Stalker-2, this is Vulture. You have Cujo 2-1: flight of two F-35s at angels 12 pushing north of the MSR." Stalker-2: "Stalker-2 copies." Stalker-2: "Cujo 2-1, this is Stalker-2. Stand-by for Nine Line, how copy over?" Cujo 2-1: "Stalker-2, Cujo 2-1. Solid Copy, standing by." Stalker-2: "Cujo 2-1, Stalker-2. Nine Line follows: IP Hammer. Heading: 225 magnetic. Distance: 5 nautical miles. Target elevation: 215 MSL. Three T-72s near a large green three story factory building. Grid: 257788. Marked with laser. Friendlies south; one mile. Danger Close. Egress north-west . End nine line. Over." Stalker-2: "Roger, solid copy, continue. Over." Cujo 2-1: "IP inbound." Stalker-2: "Laser armed, call contact? Over" Cujo 2-1: "Contact, Cujo 2-1 inbound." Cujo 2-1: "Wings level" Stalker 2'': Cleared hot.'' Cujo 2-1: "Roger. Maverick away, maverick away." Cujo 2-2:' Dash 2 wings level. Stalker 2: '''Roger. Dash 2 cleared hot. '''Cujo 2-2: "Maverick away." Cujo 2-1: "Cujo 2-1, Egressing north-west standing by for BDA, over." 2-3 Charlie: "Overlord, 2-3 Charlie. We've engaged multiple enemy contacts at map grid: 257195, break. Be advised: tangoes are near a restricted area according to the ROE. 2-3 requests permission to engage, how copy, over?" Overlord: "Roger 2-3 Charlie, Overlord copies all, you are cleared to engage." Grizzly: "Darkstar, this is Grizzly, SEAD over." Darkstar: "Grizzly, this is Darkstar. SEAD out." Grizzly: "Grid to suppress: BW552911. Grid to mark: BW553978, over." Darkstar: ''"Darkstar copies all, go ahead."'' Grizzly: "SA Six Gainful, non-standard, -1 to -20, +20 +2. Marked smoke on the deck. 5 rounds, HEVT. CAS, TOT 62. Request splash, over." Darkstar: "Message to observer. Alpha, three rounds, HE delay in effect. Three guns. Bravo, two rounds, two guns, smoke on the deck. SEAD, CAS, TOT 62. Target number: HN5209. Request Splash, out." Observer: ''"Shot. Over."'' Grizzly: ''"Shot. Out."'' Observer: ''"Splash. Over."'' Grizzly: ''"Splash. Out."'' Grizzly: "Abort this target, end of mission: target suppressed. Over." Observer: "Aborting target, end of mission, target suppressed. Out." 2-1 Alpha: "Overlord, this is 2-1 Alpha. Relay to Broadsword, good effect on target. Break. T-72 destroyed. Break. Request Broadsword push west to sweep flank and search for potential targets in Alpha's AO. Over." Overlord: "2-1 Alpha, Overlord copies all. Roger on relay. Out." Grizzly 1: ''"Grizzly 1 to all Grizzly Victors, maintain speed and interval, 50 metres".'' Grizzly 1-2: ''"1-2 copies".'' Grizzly 1-3: ''"Roger, 1-3 copies all."'' Stalker-2: ''"Stalker-2 to all Stalker-2 Victors, be advised... Hunter and Terminator are in enemy contact to our rear, how copy over?"'' Stalker 2-1: ''"2-1 Bravo copies all, over."'' Stalker 2-2 Bravo: ''"Stalker-2, 2-2 Bravo, solid on that sector over."'' Hunter: ''"Stalker, this is Hunter. Gimme a SITREP, over."'' Stalker:'' '"Hunter, Stalker Actual. We are taking very sporadic small arms fire from the vicinity of Twin Pines Mall, break. Grid to follow: MN296539. We're going to push past the 43rd northing and call in a Cobra to weed e'm out. Over." '''Hunter: ''"Roger, Hunter copies all. Out."'' Grizzly: ''"All Grizzly 1 Victors, this is Grizzly. Be advised: we have elements of Taskforce Muse strongpointing intersections north of the overpass. Break. Be advised: reports of biological threats north of the overpass have been confirmed as false. Break. All Grizzly teams return to MOPP 2 posture. Over."'' Grizzly 1-2: ''"1-2 copies."'' Grizzly 1-3: ''"1-3, roger that."'' Hunter 2-2: ''"Stalker, Stalker, this is Hunter 2-2. We took... err.. a few rounds from a department store at 11 o'clock, 1200 meters. Pushing through."'' Stalker: ''"Roger that Hunter, Stalker copies all. Out."'' Stalker: ''"All Stalker Victors, this is Stalker. Be advised: Alpha reports rounds fired from a department store rooftop at 11 o'clock, range 1200 meters. Continue scanning with Thermals and proceed with caution. Stay frosty."'' Stalker-2: ''"This is Stalker-2. Roger that."'' Stalker-3: ''"This is Stalker-3, copy."'' Rhino-2: ''"Rhino, this is Rhino-2. We are hauling to engage possible foot mobiles near National Archives. How copy? Over."'' Rhino: ''"This is Rhino, solid copy. Interrogative: are you able to determine its position and strength from your current position?. Over."'' Rhino-2: ''"Standby. Errrr..... Negative.... fires burning in the area are blocking our thermals (incomprehensible)."'' Rhino: ''"Rhino-2, hold your position and standby for the 6. How copy? Over."'' Rhino-2: ''"Rhino-2 solid copy."'' Rhino Actual: ''"Rhino-2, this is Rhino Actual... err... Fall back 2 clicks from your current position. Break. Be advised: err... I'm calling in a strike on that building. Over."'' Rhino-2: ''"Roger, Rhino-2 copies all, we're Oscar Mike. Out."'' Rhino: ''"Warhammer, this is Rhino. How copy over?"'' Warhammer: ''"Rhino, you're coming in weak and unreadable. Switch to backup frequency and try again."'' Rhino: ''"''''Warhammer, this is Rhino. How do you read me now?" Warhammer: ''"Warhammer reads you loud and clear, go ahead over."'' Rhino: ''"Fire Mission... grid: JN159683. Twelve guns... two rounds... HE delay in effect... target number: NAB2602, over."'' Warhammer: ''"Warhammer copies all. Message to observer: JN159683, Twelve guns, two rounds, HE delay in effect, target number: NAB2602. Splash in seven seconds."'' Observer: ''"Shot, over."'' Rhino: '"''Shot out." '''Rhino: ''"Splash, over."'' Observer: ''"Splash out."'' Rhino: ''"Warhammer, this is Rhino. Good effect on target: building destroyed. Over."'' Warhammer: ''"Warhammer copies. Good effect, one building destroyed. Out."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Wolverine 2-3, this is Wolverine 2. What's your status? Over."'' Wolverine 2-3: ''"Wolverine 2. Wait one. Over."'' Wolverine 2-3: ''"2, 2-3. Be advised: we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid: PU259119 they unaware us. Break. Request permission to engage with intent to conduct a snatch. Over."'' Wolverine 2: ''"2-3 standby. Goliath, this is 2 Bravo. Request permission to engage enemy paratroopers and intend to snatch at grid: PU259119, break. Enemies unaware of our presence at this time, over."'' Goliath: ''"Wolverine 2, this is Goliath. You are approved to engage those targets."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Solid copy."'' Wolverine 2 Actual: ''"Wolverine 2-3-Echo-5-Foxtrot, this is Wolverine 2 Actual. You are approved to engage in 5 mikes. 3-1 Delta will be in position to provide flanking support at that time, how copy? Over."'' Wolverine 2-3: '"''Wolverine 2-3, solid copy on all. We'll engage in 5 mikes unless we hear from you. Out." Other Transmissions '''Stalker 2-1: ''"Goliath, Goliath, this is Stalker 2-1. Standby for report 1-3, over."'' Goliath: ''"Stalker 2-1, this is Goliath, send your traffic, over."'' Stalker 2-1: ''"Line Whiskey: 40 personnel, Line X-Ray: 3 columns of mechanized infantry, break. Line Yankee: 20 Bravo Tango Romeos 525639. Line Zulu: Russian paratroopers, break. Line Alpha: 1915 Zulu. Line Echo: AK-47s and RPGs. How copy so far, over?"'' Goliath: ''"Yeah, say again Line Yankee. Over."'' Stalker 2-1: ''"Roger, I say again Line Yankee. Line Yankee: 20 Bravo Tango Romeos 525639. How copy?"'' Goliath: ''"Solid copy. Do you have any other remarks? Over."'' Stalker 2-1: ''"Negative, no further remarks at this time, over."'' Goliath: ''"Roger, solid copy on all. Stalker, do not engage unless compromised and continue to report every ten mikes on enemy disposition. We need all the intel we can get on any grid north of the White House. Goliath out."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Grizzly Actual, this is Wolverine 2, we are currently engaging enemy paratroopers, how copy? Over."'' Grizzly: ''"This is Grizzly, solid copy. All Grizzly teams be advised, Wolverine is now engaged with foot mobiles to our 9 o'clock."'' Grizzly 2: ''"Grizzly, this is Grizzly 2. Interrogative: Are we cleared to use our thermobaric LAWs, over?"'' Grizzly: ''"2, 3. What's your target?"'' Grizzly 2: ''"Snipers confirmed in the building Alpha 2-5. It'll be easier if we drop the whole building, over."'' Grizzly: ''"2-3, confirm Alpha 2-5 is the Federal Reserve Building, over?"'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"2, 2-3, roger that. We got movement on the top floor."'' Grizzly: ''"I'm going to have to check in with Overlord, standby."'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"2-3, roger."'' Grizzly Actual: ''"Overlord, Overlord... this is Grizzly Actual. Grizzly 2 has confirmed enemy snipers in building Alpha 2-5 and is requesting permission to engage with thermobaric LAWs, over."'' Overlord: ''"Overlord copies all, standby."'' Grizzly Actual: ''"Roger, standing by."'' Overlord: ''"Grizzly this is Overlord, use of thermobaric weapons is now authorized. Go ahead and level the building, out."'' Grizzly Actual: ''"Grizzly 2, this is Grizzly Actual. We are approved to level the building. Over."'' Grizzly 2: ''"Solid copy."'' Grizzly 2: ''"Grizzly 2-2-Echo-5-Kilo, this is Grizzly 2. You are approved to engage the snipers in building Alpha 2-5."'' Grizzly 2-2: ''"Roger that, engaging targets with thermobaric LAWs."'' (short pause) Grizzly 2-2 ''"Grizzly 2, two target has been suppressed."'' Grizzly Actual: ''"All Grizzly personnel, this is Grizzly Actual. We have neutralized the snipers in building Alpha 2-5. Saddle up, we're Oscar Mike, out."'' Hunter 3-3: '''"3-1, this is 3-3! BTR-60 at your 2 o'clock!" '''Hunter: ''"Roger! Engaging with thermobaric!"'' Hunter 2-2 ''"Hunter 2-1, this is 2-2, we have engaged the enemy at Logan Circle Park!"'' Hunter 2-3: ''"2-1, 2-3! 2-2 is down, I repeat, 2-2 is down!"'' Hunter 3-1 ''"3-3, this is 3-1, interrogative: where is the air support, over?!"'' Hunter 1-2: ''"1-3, 1-2, be advised: our Mk 19 is down, I repeat: our Mk 19 is down, over!"'' Hunter: ''"All Hunter teams! 2-1 Bravo is in contact with Overlord (back?), break. Ritual break, but continue to delay the enemy in your sectors, out!"'' Hunter 2-3: ''"2, 2-3, be advised, we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid Papa Uniform 259119. We're low on ammo and have sustained major casualties!" '' Hunter 2-3: ''"100 Enemy foot mobiles (fast and incomprehensible).... in less than two minutes, break. Enemy is unaware of our presence at this time, how copy over?"'' Wolverine 2: ''"Solid copy on all... 2-3 standby: I'm calling it in. Warhammer, this is 2 Bravo, standby for firemission."'' Warhammer: ''"Wolverine 2, this is Warhammer. Standing by for fire mission."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Grid to suppress: Golf Foxtrot 279316. Grid to mark: Golf Foxtrot 278569, over."'' Warhammer: ''"Grid to suppress: Golf Foxtrot 279316. Grid to mark: Golf Foxtrot 278569, out."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Column of BTR-60s with attached infantry, request splash: Danger Close. Over."'' Warhammer: ''"Column of BTR-60s with attached infantry, request splash: danger close. Out."'' Warhammer: ''"Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds. 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Whiskey 323, over."'' Observer: ''"Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds. 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Whiskey 323, out."'' Observer: ''"Shot, over."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Shot out."'' Observer: ''"Splash, over."'' Wolverine 2: ''"Splash out."'' Wolverine 2-3: ''"2, 2-3! Target practically suppressed but moving in quickly! Hit the BTR with the LAW! Take it out! Take it out!"'' Wolverine 2 Actual:"Wolverine 1-2, this is Wolverine 2 Actual. Give me a SITREP, how far are you from 2-3's position, over?" Wolverine 1-2: ''"2 Actual, 1-2! We're dug in by the Capitol Building and we're taking heavy fire from the East! 2-3 is about 600 metres to the south of us, over!"'' Wolverine 2 Actual: ''"1-2, can you link up with 2-3 from where you are, over?"'' Wolverine 1-2: ''(shouting) "Negative, Negative! Gray! (name of a soldier) Get the 240 guns over to the right flank, move, move! (back on radio) They're rolling us with a couple platoons of T-80s! Request Broken Arrow, I repeat, Broken Arrow!"'' Viper Actual: ''"Viper 3 Actual, this is Viper Actual. Give me a SITREP over."'' Viper 3: ''(shouting) "Viper Actual, this is 3 Bravo Echo... 3 Bravo Actual is KIA... repeat 3 Bravo Actual is KIA, break! We are down to three men! I repeat, we are down to THREE men! How copy over?!"'' Viper Actual: ''"Solid copy 3 Bravo, be advised: I have Warhammer standing by. Switch to TAC Freq.179 and go to town, over."'' Viper 3: ''"Roger that, switching to 179, out."'' Warpig 2-1: ''"Warpig 2! This is Warpig 2-1! I have visual on enemy armor closing 12 clicks due north of the Washington Monument! Supported by infantry, APCs and attack helos! How copy? Over!"'' Unknown: ''(shouting) "Contact left! Contact LEFT!"'' Unknown: ''"Taking fire! 11 o'clock, 400 meters!"'' 2-2 Alpha: ''"2-1 Alpha, 2-2 Alpha! One of Warpig-2 Victors just took a hit, I repeat, one of Warpig 2's Victors has been hit!"'' Wolverine 2: ''"Warpig 2! This is Wolverine 2! What's your status over?"'' Warpig 2-1 ''"Wolverine 2, this is Warpig 2-1! We are taking heavy fire along the Potomac, break. 2-2 Echo's Victor is gone. They took a direct hit from a h- (transmission is cut off)'' Unknown: ''"Ambush! Left side, left side!"'' Unknown: ''"Contact left, contact left!"'' Unknown: ''"2-3! RPG at your 3 o'clock!"'' Unknown: ''"(distorted, but appears to say to hold the sector)"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Overlord, this is Warhorse 5-1, checking in with ya: flight of two A-10s, holding area Lima. Angels 10. 4 BLU-97s. 2000 rounds for this section. Ready for tasking."'' Overlord: ''"Roger Warhorse 5-1, I have Stalker 2 on the ground requesting immediate CAS (Close Air Support) at map grid Charlie Alpha 315992, break. Push to IP Buick, how copy over?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Solid Copy. Map grid Charlie Alpha 315992, pushing to IP Cadillac."'' Overlord: ''"Stalker-2, you have Warhorse 5-1: flight of 2 A-10s and Angels 10: pushing to IP Cadillac."'' Stalker 2: ''"Stalker copies all, out."'' Stalker 2: ''"Warhorse 5-1, this is Stalker. Standby for new Mission."'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Warhorse standing by."'' Stalker 2: ''"TOT 20, close in fire support, non-standard. Minus 1 to minus 12 and plus 4 to plus 2. Gun Target Line 050, I'm gonna talk you down to the target, how copy over?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Solid copy on all, go ahead over."'' Stalker 2: ''"North-North-West Union Station about 800 meters. There's an over-track, call contact?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Contact."'' Stalker 2: ''"At the south edge of that over-track is a road running along the East-West Axis to the White House, call contact?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Contact."'' Stalker 2: ''"We're observing from position 200 meters south of Logan Circle Park moving east down that road, call contact?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Contact."'' Stalker 2: ''"Your target is a column of 6 enemy T-72s moving from East to West along that road. Convention Center is about halfway between our OP and the over-track: be advised, major civies are packed into that Convention Center awaiting evac."'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Warhorse has contact on all, we are are passing IP Cadillac rolling into heading Zero-Nine-Zero."'' Stalker 2: ''"Roger that. Bring the rain!"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Warhorse off safe. Guns, guns guns."'' (The lead A-10 opens fire on the target) Warhorse 5-1: ''"Guns... Guns... Guns..."'' Warhorse 5-2: ''"Dash-2 (Second A-10) off safe ... rolling in."'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Apex inbound. Break right, Break right! I'm hit! Ejecting!"'' Warhorse 5-2: ''"I can't see, I can't se- (Both A-10s are hit)"'' Stalker 2: ''"Overlord, this is Stalker-2. Warhorse 5-1: flight of two A-10s is down. I see only one chute deploying... BDA is 80 over 15... Convention Center is taking HEAT rounds from T-72s... it uhhh... doesn't look good from where we are, how copy over?"'' Overlord: ''"Stalker-2, this is Overlord, solid copy on all. We do not have any other close air support in the area at this time. Displace to a more secure location south of K Street and await further instructions. Out."'' Audio of Radio Chatter thumb|300px|right|Other Radio Transmissions thumb|300px|left|Bunker Radio Transmissions